Berhenti Mempermalukanku!
by purinsudroid
Summary: Taito mengambek karena Baba Ryoma tidak bisa berhenti menjahilinya. One shot. 1516. BabaRyo x Taito. Maybe OOC and typo(s), slight BL, (still) lame plot. Don't like don't read I've warned you


Wahahaha Why do I enjoy so much nistain mereka berdua 8DD #apaitugremer.

'kay another BabaRyoxTaito ffn X"D. Entahlah ide-ide untuk menciptakan ffn tentang mereka berdua lagi lancar banget www. Tapi YuKei masih dihati kok u,u #duk. Dan maaf bagi fans-fans nya Taito kalau makhluk tamvan itu jadi agak(SANGAT) nista disini ;w;. Tapi aku tak kuasa untuk tidak membegitukan(?) dia karena Taito begitu imut X/DDD #lhokok. Kalo BabaRyo sih udah gak waras dari sananya ya :p #digoreng

Okay, here we go~

* * *

**Disclamer: Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi sensei. Musical Tennisu no Ouji-sama (c) Marvelous AQL**

* * *

BRAK

Pintu kamar nomor 201 terbuka dengan sebuah bantingan yang sangat keras. Diambang pintu terdapat Hashimoto Taito—yang diduga adalah pelaku pembantingan itu—dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia juga memegang kopernya di tangan kanannya.

"Taito, ada apa?" tanya Takahasi Ryuki—sang pemilik kamar—sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Taito  
Taito tidak menjawab. Ia malah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, melempar kopernya kesalah satu sudut ruangan, dan langsung meletakkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Ryuki, yang sebenarnya adalah tempat tidur Nobuyama Toshihiro.

Ryuki berjalan mendekati Taito yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ryuki duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu dan melirik temannya. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul bahwa Taito sedang bad mood saat ini. Ia juga tahu penyebabnya

* * *

**"Berhenti Mempermalukanku!"**

_presented by_

**purinsudroid**

Warning:

OOC, lame plot, typo(s) maybe, slight BL. Don't like don't read I have warned you

* * *

"Baba-san!" panggil Ryuki pada Baba Ryoma yang sedang berkumpul dengan anggota Seigaku lainnya—kecuali Taito—di ruang rekreasi

"Oh hai Ryuki." balas Ryoma sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ryuki

"Taito ngambek parah tuh. Tanggung jawab sana." kata Ryuki saat sudah di dekat Ryoma

Ryoma menghela nafas. "Kenapa kamu juga nyinggung-nyinggung itu sih. Aku juga lagi disidang sama mereka karena hal itu." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk cast Seigaku yang mengelilinginya

"Karena memang kamu yang salah. Baru saja Taito memaafkanmu setelah kamu menyelepet tangannya dengan karet. Sekarang sudah bikin ulah lagi." papar Takasaki Shota

"Aku cuma sedikit mengisenginya kok." kata Ryoma membela diri

"Sedikit apa nya." ujar Arai Yuusuke. "Kamu mencoret-coret mukanya saat ia sedang tidur di bus tadi."

Ryoma tidak menyerah. "Kan cuma pakai eyeliner."

"Eyeliner water proof." kata Cho Ikko membenarkan

"Untung ya Masuda dan Hide langsung menyeretnya ke ujung bus dan membantunya menghapus coretan itu." timpal Hayashi Akihiro

"Genki sempat melihat lho. Dan aku melihat ia sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Kubota-san juga." kini Nobuyama Toshihiro

"Ah mou!" teriak Ryoma. "Kenapa Taito doang yang dibela? Aku buchou kalian bela aku juga dong."

Tsujimoto Yuki menyentil kening Ryoma. "Untuk apa kita membela orang yang salah."

Sang buchou mendengus kesal

"Pokoknya kamu minta maaf." akhirnya Ryuki kembali angkat bicara. "Taito kalau marah itu menyeramkan lho. Ia bisa tidak makan seharian, tidak keluar-keluar kamar, tidak ikut rehearsal, dan yang terparah ia bisa tidak ikut show."

"Atau melaporkanmu ke Ueshima-sensei." tambah Ikkou

Ryoma menggeram. "Kenapa dia harus marah karena hal sepele sih? Tidak bisakah ia dewasa?"

Tsuji meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ryoma. "Ia 19 tahun, termuda kedua disini. Mentalnya belum stabil. Apalagi ia masih ada perasaan kesal padamu dan ia kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh." jelasnya. "Kalau hal itu saja kau tidak mengerti berarti kau yang tidak dewasa."

Ryoma menepis tangan Tsuji, lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Tsujimoto menghela nafas melihat tingkah buchou-nya. "Ryuki, apa benar Taito bisa sampai tidak mau rehearsal kalau sedang marah?"

Ryuki mengangguk. "Yup."

"Kita ada rehearsal satu jam lagi." timpal Arai sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Kita berdoa saja keduanya bisa membereskan masalah ini selama satu jam kurang." kata Aki

Ryuki mengulum bibirnya. "I don't think so. Dulu Kotaro pernah iseng menyembunyikan parfume nya. Walau sudah dikembalikan hari itu juga, Taito mogok rehearsal 3 hari."

"Tiga hari lagi kita sudah show." kata Shota lemas

Yang lainnya pun ikut merasa lemas seketika

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Taito, buka pintunya." kata Ryoma di depan pintu kamar Ryuki, yang sekarang tengah diisolasi oleh Taito

Tidak ada jawaban

"Taito!" ucapnya lagi, dengan nada tinggi dan agak membentak. "Buka pintunya! Atau ku dobrak nih!"

"DOBRAK SAJA! KREMPENG GITU MEMANG KUAT?!" teriak sebuah suara yang bukan lain adalah suara Taito dari dalam

Muncul perempatan darah dipelipis Ryoma karena baru saja dikatai kerempeng. "Beneran nih ya!"

Hening sesaat. Lalu kembali terdengan teriakan Taito. "JANGAAN! NANTI BERISIK TAU!"

Kali ini Ryoma swt. Tadi Taito menyuruhnya mendobraknya sekarang malah melarangnya. "Kamu teriak-teriak aja udah berisik tau! Makanya buka pintunya!"

"KAMU PERGI AJA BIAR AKU GAK TERIAK-TERIAK TERUS GAK BERISIK!"

Ryoma mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia menarik nahan, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Taito, buka pintunya. Aku mau bicara."

"Gak mau." balas Taito keukuh

"Ya sudah." Ryoma duduk di lantai dan menghadapkan punggunya ke pintu. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai kamu mau membukakan pintunya."

Di dalam kamar, Taito yang juga tengah duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. "Terserah."

* * *

"15 menit." kata Tsuji sambil melihat jam dinding di ruang rekreasi itu. "45 menit lagi waktu untuk Ryoma."

"Sudah kubilangkan." balas Ryuki sambil menurunkan komik Prince of Tennis yang tengah ia baca. "Walau Baba-san sudah minta maaf belum tentu Taito langsung mau latihan."

"Kalau itu terjadi kita yang langsung seret Taito untuk latihan. Kalau dia menolak, dia yang akan kita laporkan ke Ueshima-sensei." kata Ikkou. "Setuju?"

Yang lain mengangguk. Ryuki hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca. Lalu ia kembali menurunkan komik itu dan menengok kearah Toshihiro yang sedang bercanda-canda dengan Aki.

"Toshi-chan." panggilnya. "Sepertinya hari ini kamu bakalan tidur bersama Baba-san."

"Ha? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Toshihiro

"Soalnya Taito ngambeknya di kamarku." jawab Ryuki

"Terus kenapa aku harus sama Baba-kun?"

Ryuki memutar bola matanya. "Soalnya room-mate nya Taito itu aslinya Baba-san."

Toshihiro mengangguk. "Tsuji-san, Shota. Aku tidur sama kalian saja ya. Kalau sama Baba-kun nanti muka ku dicoret-coret."

* * *

"Taito~ Masih gak mau bukain? Dingin tau di sini." kata Ryoma sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke pintu

"Engga. Siapa suruh disana. Pergi sana." balas Taito

"Kan sudah kubilang aku gak akan pergi sampai kamu bukakan pintunya."

"Ya sudah selamat masuk angin."

"Kamu kok kejam sih."

"Kamu lebih kejam."

"Kita ada rehearsal lho hari ini."

"Terus?"

Ryoma terdiam sebentar. "Buka pintunya."

"Tidak."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak ku terima."

"Segitu marahnya sama aku?"

"Iya."

"Setengah jam lagi kita rehearsal."

"Terserah."

"Tangan yang ku selepet masih sakit?"

"Iya."

"Sini aku obatin."

"Sakit di hati! Waktu itu aku berteriak dengan kencang sampai cast lainnya memperhatikan! Malu tau!"

Ryoma terdiam

"Tadi juga! Aku malu banget! Genki-san sama Kubota-san sampai nahan ketawa setengah mati begitu! Kenapa kamu suka banget malu-maluin aku?! Dendam ya sama aku?!"

"Tidak kok… Soalnya kamu imut banget disaat-saat seperti itu."

"Gak usah gombal."

"Aku serius. Kamu imut banget."

Kali ini Taito yang terdiam

"Maafkan aku, nee?" kata Ryoma memecah keheningan

"Apa aku benar-benar imut disaat-saat seperti itu?" ujar Taito, tidak enjawab pertanyaan Ryoma

Ryoma tersenyum, walau Taito tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Ya, benar-benar imut."

* * *

"Setengah jam lagi." kata Arai sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Cast lain pasti sudah bekumpul di ruang rehearsal." timpal Toshihiro

Tsuji berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduk. "Aku hampiri mereka. Setidaknya Ryoma harus itu rehearsal." Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi

Cast lain saling pandang.

"Tunngu, kami ikut!"

* * *

"Aku memaafkanku."

Ryoma terdiam. Kemudian ia langsung memutar badannya kearah pintu. "Apa?"

"A-ku-me-ma-af-kan-mu." ulang Taito dengan penekanan di setiap syllable kata

Ryoma menghela nafas lega. _"Akhirnya…"_ batinnya

"Tapi," lanjut Taito. "Sampai kau mempermalukan aku di depan cast lain lagi, jangan harap aku akan memaafkan mu dan aku serius."

Ryoma mengulum bibirnya. "Gimana ya… Kalau begitu aku aku tidak bisa melihat wajah imut mu itu lagi dong."

Taito terdiam cukup lama.

"Taito?" panggil Ryoma

"Kalau mau melihat wajah itu, bilang saja."

Ryoma membelalakkan matanya. Walaupun Taito mengucapkannya dengan cepat ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lalu ia tertawa puas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucapnya senang. "Sekarang kamu keluar dong. Rehearsalnya udah mau mulai. Kita belum pemanasan pula."

Tak lama, Taito membuka pintu kamar Ryuki. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan Ryoma. Ryoma tersenyum dapat melihat Taito lagi. Padahal terakhir ia melihat wajah itu satu jam kurang tapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu

Ryoma bangkit. Ia menatap wajah Taito yang masih agak tertekuk. Ryoma tersenyum melihatnya dan membawa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedekapannya.

"Maaf ya," bisiknya

Taito hanya mengangguk sambil membalas pelukkan Ryoma

Cukup lama mereka terlarut dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya.

"Ehem,"

Masih berpelukkan, Ryoma dan Taito menengok kearah suara tadi

Tsujimoto berdiri di depan pintu yang berjarak kira-kira 2-3 meter dari kamar Ryuki. Dan di belakangnya terdapat cast-cast lain yang asik cekikikan

"Bukan bermaksud mengganggu moment berharga kalian tapi rehearsal sudah dimulai lho." ujar Tsuji sambil mencoba menahan cengiran

Taito langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryoma nanar. "KAMU MALU-MALUIN AKU LAGI!"

Ryoma langsung gelagapan. "Apa inikan kejadian tidak terduga!"

Wajah Taito perlahan memerah dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan.

_"M-Manis sekali…"_ batiin Ryoma

"Aku gak bakal maafin kamu!" pekik Taito sambil berlari mendekati Tsujimoto dan kawan-kawan. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang Ryuki dan menatap Ryoma seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pedofil yang hendak menculik Taito.

Tsujimoto dan yang lain tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Ahaha! Sudahlah, ayo kita kegedung rehearsal." kata Tsuji pada rombongan di belakangnya

Yang lain mengangguk kemudian mereka putar badan menuju gedung rehearsal, meninggalkan Ryoma yang agak shock karena Taito bilang tidak akan memaafkannya.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
